


a thousand words (have never been spoken)

by NoirSongbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Epistolary, Galaxy Garrison, Getting to Know Each Other, Jewish Adam (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Trans Adam (Voltron), Unsent Epistolary, but they're just facts abt my adam characterization so, i don't know how explicitly these things will come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Sometimes, the words left unsaid tell us more than the ones we say.A collection of emails deleted, texts unsent, and notes discarded chronicling Adam and Shiro's relationship, as they go from rivals for the top of the class, to friends, to lovers.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	a thousand words (have never been spoken)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is a super experimental fic that will basically be updated whenever I feel; like it, because I can flick off a short chapter....whenever pretty much? It's possible this'll get into some heavy stuff as we go on because I have some rough headcanons for Shiro and Adam's backstories (and for a relationship Adam has at the Garrison before he and Shiro get together) but if we get into that stuff, I'll absolutely add tags for it as appropriate!
> 
> Title ofc from "1000 Words" from FFX-2

_From:_ _a.west@garrison.gov_ _  
_ _To:_ _t.shirogane2@garrison.gov_ _  
_ _Date: Monday, 9-20-2105 13:06  
_ _Subject: Class Project_

Shirogane-

Don’t worry about the project. I asked Montgomery to split us up, something about thinking it was unfair to the other students. I don’t know what she was thinking, but I’ll fix it. You won’t have to work with me. 

-Adam

_[email left in drafts for several hours, then deleted]_

* * *

_From: Takashi Shirogane  
_ _To: Adam West  
_ _Date: Tuesday, 9-21-2105_

[13:00] Hey, Adam! Do you want to meet between classes to work on that project?

[13:01] Cadet West — when are you free to do some work on Professor Montgomery’s project? I know that you asked to change groups, but as the professor refused, we DO have to get this done

[13:02] Adam, are you free this weekend? We can get some work done

[13:03] Adam, I’d like to meet this weekend 

[13:03] Hey, do you think we could meet

[13:04] Hey, are you free

_[text messages, typed and deleted]_

* * *

_From: Adam West  
_ _To: Takashi Shirogane  
_ _Date: Tuesday, 9-21-2105_

[13:37] Shirogane, 

[13:37] Shiro,

[13:37] Takashi,

[13:38] Shirogane, hey, we

[13:38] Hey, so, we should

[13:39] Look, I know you probably don’t want to work with me, but we’re stuck, so we should figure out a good time to

[13:41] We should figure out a good time to start working

[13:45] Hey, are you free this weekend, we should

_[text messages, typed and deleted]_

* * *

_From: Adam West  
_ _To: Takashi Shirogane  
_ _Date: Friday, 9-25-2105_

[15:37] sorry for being a primadonna about formatting, I’m used to having to be picky, but you're good at this

_[text message, typed and deleted]_

* * *

_From:_ _t.shirogane2@garrison.gov_  
_To:_ _a.west@garrison.gov_  
_Date: Thursday, 10-01-2105 18:41  
_ _Subject: Project Work  
_ _Attached: montgomery-proj-shirogane.dx_

Hey Adam,

I know the project isn’t due for another week, but I got most of my part of the paper done, and I figured we could take the extra time on edits and finalizing.

And, I just wanted to say? I know you really don’t like me, and it’s my fault—I shouldn’t have assumed “legacies with dead parents” was an automatic in for a friendship, and that wasn’t fair. But you hating me, Takashi Shirogane, actual person, for something I actually did? Is a lot closer to liking the real me than all the people who suck up to the Perfect Golden Boy Legacy.

Anyway, thanks for your hard work.

—Shiro

_[second and third paragraphs deleted, first paragraph sent unchanged]_

* * *

_From:_ _a.west@garrison.gov  
_ _To:_ _t.shirogane2@garrison.gov  
_ _Date: Friday, 10-02-2105 04:19  
_ _Subject: RE: Project Work  
_ _Attached: montgomery-proj-shiroganewest.dx_

Shiro,

It’s no problem, I’d rather get this done early and have it all tied up. I had my half mostly written, so I finished it and left some suggested edits to flow them together a little better. Take a look and let me know if you’ve got any suggestions.

And I owe you an apology for my behavior. I’ve been an ass, but this is still the best project experience I’ve ever had and it’s the first time in years I haven’t felt like I had to do all the work on my own. I was wrong about you. Can I maybe take you to lunch as an apology? We can do some work figuring out our presentation.

—Adam

_[first paragraph sent unaltered, second changed to “Let’s meet for lunch and talk about our presentation.”]_

* * *

_From: Takashi Shirogane  
_ _To: Adam West  
_ _Date: Friday, 10-02-2105_

[09:32] hey, uh, I noticed the time stamp on your email and this probably isn’t any of my business but you looked really tired in class and are you okay???

_[Deleted, unsent]_

* * *

From: Adam West  
_To: Takashi Shirogane  
_Date: Friday, 10-09-2105

[09:48] so, that went awesome. do you maybe wanna….get dinner and a movie to celebrate? 6 tonight?

_[Deleted, unsent]_

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter at [noirsongbird!](http://twitter.com/noirsongbird)


End file.
